


下任狼王的王后是狐狸—续

by sumian28



Category: all千
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 07:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20336647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumian28/pseuds/sumian28





	下任狼王的王后是狐狸—续

温柔宠溺狼世子x软萌捣蛋小狐仙

狼山的晨光亮的早，在第一丝微弱的光钻进床帐的时候，小狐狸有了动静。

“焱，好亮……”小七微嘟着嘴巴，闭着眼睛，用软若无骨的手指抠着焱的锁骨。

焱睁开了紧闭的双眼，光线太暗，他的眼睛还是兽的圆瞳。身旁的小狐狸哼哼唧唧地不满意，像个奶团子一样在床上打滚。焱恢复了在黑暗中的视力，起身拉紧床帐，回身低头吻了吻撅着嘴也死不睁眼的小七，“接着睡吧。”

“还是好亮……”小狐狸奶乎乎的鼻音是小孩子得不到糖果前的撒娇，下一秒嘴一咧就要哭的样子。

焱从小七的颈肩处送进去一只手臂，侧身搂着小七，遮住他面前的所有光亮。小狐狸趴在焱的怀里暂时地安稳下来，眯着眼睛又打起了小呼噜。焱环着他，香香软软的萦绕着令人安心的气息，昏昏沉沉的睡意袭来前，焱觉得自家的小狐狸最近对光似乎越来越敏感。

初夏来临，食物丰足，一时也不急于捕猎。一年来极少的时间能让焱一觉睡到辰时，顺手往旁边床铺上一摸，却落了个空。一扭头，只看见一只白毛团子盘成一小圈，蜷缩在床上角落里，用尾巴遮着眼睛睡。

焱又好气又好笑，伸手捉了白团子的尾巴拉开。被天降光明打击到的小狐狸尖叫一声，身子一歪又变成了一个赤裸裸白净净的小少年。

“干什么嘛！”起床气很重的小狐狸嘶哑着尖叫，一拳捶上了大嫂缝给他的布娃娃，以直接行动告知了身旁揪他尾巴的人一个信息：我生气了，亲亲也不会好的那种。

“太阳晒屁股啦，都快睡成小猪了。”焱捋着着手里的白狐狸毛，讨好似的用小狐狸的尾巴尖儿去挠小狐狸的耳朵。小七嫌弃地瞥了他一眼，默不作声地拍了布娃娃一巴掌，似乎那就是狼世子那张俊脸一样。

“我从八尾奶奶那儿拿到了你最喜欢的红豆饼，吃不吃？”

“哼！”小狐狸的脸鼓鼓的，眼睛也圆溜溜的。

“不吃那就算啦，八尾奶奶还特意给了糖桂花呢，真可惜啊。”焱松开了小七的尾巴，作势要从床上离开，却偷偷用余光瞄着面露纠结的奶团子。

“我的红豆饼要是少一个，你就死定了！”

“遵命，我的小王妃。”

————————————————————————————————————

身为王位的继承人，焱在日常巡视完一切事务后，奔向了自家小王妃的怀抱，回去却看到小狐狸正坐在桌子边指点江山，而被指使的修几乎是一只废猞狸了。

“说好的神通广大呢，挂个帘子把你累成这样。”小七边嫌弃边递了杯水给修，自己绕着修刚刚支起的架子验收成果。

“你不让我用法术挂，我再神通广大不也是干体力活儿嘛，还有脸嫌弃我，”修端着杯子咕咚咕咚地大口吞咽，“念完经就打和尚，吃饱了就骂厨子，是不是你？”

“哼，我这不是怕你用法术挂的不结实嘛。”小狐狸理直气壮，用手抚摸着布帘上厚厚的绒毛，似乎很是满意。

“这都要到夏天了，你挂这么厚的帘子，是想热死自己？还是说你突然想明白了，打算闷死焱这臭小子，然后逃回狐岐……”修的话还没说完，就看见站在自己面前的小狐狸挤眉弄眼地做鬼脸，猞狸突然心灵福至，“这是不对的！焱英俊潇洒，风流倜傥，又是下一任狼族的王，他那么爱你，你一定不会背弃他的，对不对！你那么爱他！”

“对！”小七带着幸灾乐祸的笑，一本正经地配合着修演戏，还顺带挺了挺身子。

修默默回头，又一脸惊喜的模样，“哟，世子回来了，这不巧了嘛。那什么，我还有事儿，不送不送，祝你们小夫妻俩新婚美满，恩爱长久啊。走了走了。”

在焱隐约写着一个“滚”字的微笑注视下，修幻化成了一缕黄烟，消失在了门外的阳光下。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”紧接着的就是小七惊天地泣鬼神的笑声。

焱不慌不忙地坐到椅子上，冲着笑得直打嗝的小七招招手，小狐狸软乎乎地蹦过来，坐在焱的怀里继续笑。

“这么高兴啊？”有点吃醋。

“太搞笑了哈哈哈哈哈！”小狐狸越过焱的手臂，去拿放在桌子上蘸着糖桂花的红豆饼，咬了一口之后递给焱，焱摇了摇头。

小七一直都知道焱不喜欢甜食，却还是存了想捣蛋的坏心思，小狐狸用糖桂花抹在嘴唇上，亮晶晶地冲着焱展示。水润的唇瓣上裹着一层厚厚的糖浆，害怕掉下来还微微撅着，几丝淡黄色的花蕊还粘在肉嘟嘟的唇珠上。焱狠狠叹了一口气，用唇覆盖住了小七的唇，浓郁的糖桂花甜的发苦，焱还是认命地吃干净了小七涂上去的糖浆，小狐狸乖顺地张开嘴巴，替焱分担了些苦涩的甜蜜，交换的唾液里都带着桂花的香味。

焱有些蠢蠢欲动，小狐狸满脸飞霞，但还是倔强地护住了自己的衣服。

“不行，待会爹有事找我。”小狐狸枕着焱的肩膀，推开了正欲解开自己腰带的狼爪。

“他能有什么事儿找你？”狼世子表示不开心，自家媳妇只许看不许碰。

“反正就是有事，允许你抱我，但不许解我衣服。”小狐狸仅为数不多的几次王妃派头全用在自己身上了，焱也只好狠亲了两口小七肉乎乎的小脸蛋作罢。

———————————————————————————————————————

焱用自己下一任狼王的尊严表示，自己并不是偷听自己父王和自家媳妇的谈话，只是碰巧路过赶上了而已。

“这次的怎么和以前的长得不一样啊？”

“因为这是最后一个步骤，当然不一样。”

本来也不是什么了不得的大事，但是躲在后花园里倚着假山交谈的小七和狼王，让焱越看越觉得他们鬼鬼祟祟。

“能行吗？”小狐狸手里握着个果子，一半红的一半绿的，像是个还没长熟的苹果。

“当然可行，这是蛇族给的，毕竟百年交情，他们的王妃也是吃这个，”狼王拂了拂衣袍，一派老练地说道，“绿的给他，红的你自己吃，没问题的。”

“我怎么给他吃啊？他要是问起我来，我怎么说？他要是不吃，那我怎么办？要是我吃了，他没吃，那我会不会有什么后遗症啊？”小狐狸用盯出洞来的气势盯着果子，一连串蹦出来的问题噎住了狼王。

“真不愧是那老家伙的儿子，跟他一样事儿多，”面对着小七可怜兮兮的眼神，狼王败下阵来，“又不一定给他吃，你弄成水给他喝也行啊。”

“那还有效果吗？别功亏一篑啊……”

“我什么时候骗过你！”

“你上次还说之前的果子不会有副作用呢！”

“畏光是蛇族天性，那对人家当然不是副作用。按道理来说，咱们都该是昼伏夜出的生灵，是不是？所以，对光敏感能算是副作用吗？这能算是我骗你吗？”狼王讲得头头是道，直把小七唬的一愣一愣的。

小狐狸若有所思地点点头，“不算。”

当然算了！这小傻子……

在焱还没心疼完自家的傻白甜媳妇的时候，小七和狼王已经交易完成，各自散去了。

—————————————————————————————————————————

入夜，焱早早地就坐好在床边，等着小狐狸的花招。然而事实证明，自己似乎是对自家媳妇抱有了太高的期望。

小狐狸穿着亵衣亵裤，小心翼翼地端着一杯茶水放在床边的小桌前，紧接着用闪亮的眸子盯着焱，目光之诚恳，似乎下一秒就要掐着焱的脖子把水灌进去。

“怎么了，还不睡？”面不改色心不跳，焱搂着小七就往床上倒。

“等…等会儿，你先喝点水。”小狐狸挣脱了焱的束缚，拽着焱的手臂把他拉起来，焱顺势倚着小七全压在了他身上。

“我不渴，明天再喝吧。”

“还是喝点吧，省的晚上渴。”小狐狸被自己压的直不起腰来，又害怕放开自己会倒回床上，哆哆嗦嗦地伸手去够桌上的茶杯，全然是一副小可爱的样子。

焱接过他递来的茶水，嗅了嗅，正要举到嘴边喝，却一转手又拿开了。在此过程中，焱亲眼见证了小七由兴奋到惊吓的全过程，傻乎乎的小狐狸正盯着焱手里的茶杯，连身子都僵直了。要不是还想继续逗逗他，焱真想一把把小狐狸摁在床上好好亲亲他。

“怎…怎么了？”小狐狸的声音变得有点尖细，他说谎的时候就喜欢提高音调，上次偷吃糖还死不承认的时候就是这样的声音。

“不是很想喝。”焱放下杯子，就往床里钻。

小狐狸盯着杯子，马上就要变成哭唧唧的模样了。焱有点不忍心。

“是不是往里面放什么东西了？”焱的声音很低沉，隐隐有一种逼问的感觉，小狐狸吓得一哆嗦，却听见身后传来的轻笑声。

小狐狸泪眼蒙蒙地呆滞了一会儿，忽而又明白了些什么，气呼呼地转过头去。

“生气了？”

“嗯！”

“为什么生气？”

“因为你都知道了，还耍我玩。”

“我的确是想装作不知情的样子，可也不知道哪个小傻子吃完果子也不擦嘴，喏。”焱递过自己的袖子，小狐狸惊慌地用手指抿了一下嘴角，发现指尖上粘着红色的果汁，小狐狸气急败坏地把果汁全抹在焱送过来的袖子上，然后又狠狠地用袖子擦了一下嘴，扭过身去继续背对着焱生闷气。

“那是什么？”焱从背后搂住变成一团的小七，下巴放在小七的肩窝磨蹭。

“蛇母什么果还是什么母蛇果的水。”小狐狸的声音闷闷的，还在为这次漏洞百出的计划的失败而默哀。

“干什么用的？”焱可不觉得自己的爹什么靠谱的人，问清楚比较好。

小狐狸不说话了，脸红的都快要滴血，连耳垂也变得烫烫的。小七的嘴唇飞快地动了几下，转瞬间又闭上了，焱听不清楚，索性又问了一遍。

“用来……下小狼崽的……”小狐狸连指尖儿都变粉了。

“什么？”来自于耳朵不好使的狼世子。

“我说！是！用来！下……小狼崽的……”越说越没气势，小七简直想一巴掌呼晕眼前的这个男人，然后拖着他找个地缝钻进去，一辈子也不出来。

“……”

“……”

“噗哈哈哈哈！”

“不许笑！掐死你！”小狐狸飞扑过来，在床上和焱滚做一团，“大坏蛋！都赖你！”

“小七这么爱我呢，迫不及待要给我传宗接代嘛。”焱搂着快被煮熟的小狐狸，咬着他的耳朵缠绵，“我娘可是千年生辰过后，才生的我。小七现在不过百岁，就想要孩子了？”

“爹说狼有宝宝很难的，我是我爹的第七个儿子，你才是你爹的第一个，而且还是唯一一个。”小狐狸忧虑重重的样子确实是有点王妃该有的模样，但焱还是喜欢小狐狸无忧无虑的。

“那我可不能让小七这么担心，现在就开始努力吧。”焱一口饮尽了彻底凉透的茶水，扑倒了床上乖巧的小王妃。

三下五除二就把小狐狸扒了个精光，粉色还未消退的皮肤在昏暗的床帐内显得更加诱人。焱亲吻着小狐狸肉乎乎的唇珠，用手指轻轻勾弄着小七胸前的红豆。

“呜…嗯…嗯…”小狐狸被亲的晕晕乎乎，随着焱的动作一下下地颤抖着。

“这么敏感可不行，小七以后要给宝宝喂奶的。”嘴唇下移，焱对着小七挺立起来的红豆吹了口气，小狐狸被烫到一样缩了缩身子。焱轻笑一下，吻上了小七的乳珠，用牙齿轻轻研磨。小狐狸涨的脸通红，只能一下一下用手顺着焱脑后的头发，嘴里吐出细小的呻吟。

焱伸手探了探，小狐狸早就站起来了，身后的穴口处也已经是一片泥泞。焱挑起一缕银丝放到小七眼前，小狐狸凑上前去含住了焱的手指。

“不是我，是…是果子…”小狐狸嗫嚅道。

“好，知道了。”

前戏进行得很顺利，小穴很快就吞进了三根手指，小狐狸期期艾艾地叫着，焱扶着自己的坚挺缓慢坚定地拓进去。穴口透明的爱液被一股一股地挤出来，小狐狸趴跪在床上咬着自己的手指呜咽。

“轻…轻点…我怕…”小狐狸虽然顺从于最原始的欢爱姿势，但看不见焱的脸还是让他心存恐慌。

“好，我轻点。”世子挺着腰，亲吻小狐狸的肩胛骨，下身却直插的小穴噗嗤作响，粗壮的肉刃裹着被穴口插出的白色泡沫一次又一次没入紧窄嫣红的小穴里，接着狠狠撞上柔软肠壁上的一点。

“啊！啊！嗯～”小七叫的婉转，听的人太阳穴的青筋都要爆开，“慢点…慢点…啊…我不行了…”

许是果子的原因，小狐狸的第一次来的格外早。焱还不知疲倦地深入浅出的时候，小狐狸突然尖叫着缩起身子，随即染湿了床单。世子还在动作着，小狐狸的快感被延长，似乎这次高潮永远不会结束一样。

“啊啊啊…停下…不要了…我不要了…嗯…好酸…”小狐狸终于忍不住大哭，眼泪像珠子一样啪嗒啪嗒往下掉。

“小七不要宝宝了？”随口一问，小狐狸静止了一秒，接着咬着手指头呜呜地哭，却不再说话了。

焱叹了口气，正想退出，结果被小狐狸惊慌失措地抓住。

“呜呜…小七要…要宝宝的…嗬…小七不说话了…”小狐狸哭的直打嗝，越看越可怜，焱都不忍心欺负他了，尽管如此，还是遵从本能不受控地又涨大了一圈。

“呜…嗯…呼呼…嗯…”小七感受到了男人在身体里的涨大和跳动，却不敢再说什么，生怕焱一时心软，白费了自己和狼王这么多天的努力，只能趴在床上喘气，“求饶的话也不能信…”

小狐狸哭唧唧地把自己最后的底牌也丢掉了，却没看到身后男人立刻变的深邃的半分目光。

“这可是小七自己说的。”

焱揽着小七的腰，把他抬起来，而自己顺势坐在床边。小狐狸乖巧地由着焱摆弄自己，丝毫没有察觉危险的来临。焱伸手又握住小七的脚腕，将他双腿弯曲，一并抱在怀里。姿势的改变让小七整个人都坐进了焱的怀里，穴口撑开一定程度，胀的小七呜呜哭叫。

焱坐在床边，用这个姿势继续进攻小狐狸，而小七只能徒劳得抓着焱的手臂，希望自己不会被撞到床下去。焱每次都能破开缠绕的紧密的穴肉，狠狠撞在令小七最疯狂的点上，肉刃坚硬的触感让小七整个人都晕晕乎乎的，似乎每次进入都达到了一个新的深度。

小狐狸前面痒的很，想去伸手摸摸，却发现这个姿势怎么也够不到双腿间的小可怜，委屈地看着身后不断冲撞的人。

“怎么了？”焱就着这个姿势突然站起来，小狐狸尖叫一声紧紧握住了焱环着自己的手臂。

“想…想摸摸前面…”小狐狸发出细若蚊呐的请求。

“可是我现在放不开小七呢，再忍一下，好不好？”焱温柔地哄着小狐狸，下身却是近乎粗暴地捅入。

“呜呜…别…顶那儿…前面好痒…焱…唔嗯…想…焱摸一下…呜…”

“小七用后面好不好？试试用后面？”

小狐狸反应了一会儿，接着哭的更厉害，“不…我怕…不要后面…呜…求求你了…”

“这样比较深，会有宝宝的。”焱又一次拿出了自己的杀手锏，果不其然，小狐狸沉默了。

得到默许的狼世子变本加厉，恨不得将自己的囊袋也一并塞进去。

“啊啊…嗯…轻点…好大…太深了…焱…慢点…”

小狐狸的腿并的紧紧的，大腿根那里开始向外滴淌透明中又掺杂着乳白的液体。小七觉得自己第二次到来了，又觉得像是第一次的延续，双腿间的小可怜只能依靠摩擦腹部和大腿来获得快感，而身后的冲撞总是顶到让小七小腹酸胀的一点，明明已经到达爆发的高潮，可爱液却是在腿间缓慢流淌，小七快被这种陌生的感觉逼疯。

“呜…我好像…嗯…不行了…快点…快点…”

随着一声轻叹，焱咬住小七的肩膀，把子孙后代都送了进去，小狐狸随即脱力倒在床上大口喘气。

小狐狸紧紧夹着屁股里的爱液，生怕它流出去，转头就要爬回床头睡觉，结果被焱拉着脚腕又拽了回来。

“干…干嘛？”

“儿女双全啊，儿子给你了，那女儿呢？”

“……”

“乖。”

“咱不能分两拨嘛？我觉得兄妹什么的，年纪差的越多越有爱……”小狐狸捂住了自己隐隐作痛的肉屁股。

“不能。”焱义正严辞地拒绝了。

“求你了，饶了我吧。”小狐狸钻进焱的怀里撒娇，再来一次，自己的屁股还要不要了。

“小七说求饶的话也不能信的。”

“……”

小狐狸看着压下来的男人欲哭无泪。「叫你嘴贱，呜呜呜」，小七简直要被自己蠢哭了。

狼山的阳光足的很，可是连正午从没拉紧的帘子里漏过来的阳光都没有叫醒安睡在榻上的狼族小王妃。

end  
———————————————————————————————————————

“请问狼族的生育率真的很低吗？”

“不低，我们狼族骁勇善战，床上也是。”

“那小七已经是狐王的第七个儿子了，你才是第一个还是唯一一个，你有什么想说的吗？”

“我娘沉迷修道，觉得生孩子太麻烦了，不愿意让我爹碰，所以我是独子有问题吗？”

“有。我觉得小七似乎是被骗了。”

“……”

“禽兽，呸！”

“……”


End file.
